Pay the Prices With Roses
by StasiaAussie
Summary: A good old horror short story...Hayley Williams/ Taylor York Crude humor, Tayley. A prank goes wrong. Valentine Day's related TAYLEY


Pay the Price With Roses Part 1

The harder I ran, the faster it seemed it was catching up. I clasped my hand firmly over my mouth to keep the terrified scream that built up in my throat. My whole body shook terribly. My legs felt like Jell-O and I knew it wasn't long before I collapsed, but the back of mind kept urging me to run. Logic. Common sense. Yet what was logic anymore? I couldn't see where I was going, I just left it up to the small part of mind that had some sort of sense to it. The path in front of me was pitch black, the trees cast shadows; long sharp nails reaching for me, but after being back there not even that scared me as much. My chest began to tighten, my legs slowed, my eyes became a blur... they were near. I started panting and tried pushing it all away. My vision began to sharpen and the thick branches came into view a little to late, they whacked me hard across the face and chest as I ran. Then came a moment where I lost all sensation, my eyes burned in their sockets and I could see no more, I fell to my knees. I shook away my hand from my mouth and couldn't help the small sob that escaped my throat. My lungs failed. My brain couldn't send the signal. Breathe! I began to crawl in desperation. My body weighed a ton; it was like dragging an anchor across the field. When I could no more, I stopped, closing my eyes and let out the terrified shriek that I held for so long. I don't know how I was able to scream, with no air in my lungs. I wrapped my arms around my head begging for this to end. With all I could I exhaled a loud scream, not caring anymore if they heard. Snap. My eyes flashed open. The leaves began to rustle violently. I found my legs mildly working and stood up. Snap.

"NO!" I begged sobbing wildly. Snap. My hands began to shake and I couldn't stop them. I took a few steps back averting my eyes from the spot the noise came from. The night was still for a few minutes. Minutes that felt like long hours. Afraid to even think of relief another sharp snap! Followed by a low murmur. I slowly retreated walking backwards. My breathing had returned, jagged and harsh. I kept my gaze forward, which was a mistake. I hadn't seen where I was going and my foot tangled in a root. My whole body tugged back and I fell face flat. I picked myself up and ran. My eyes back to focus and the scenery was clear enough. The trees cast a small-enclosed circle around me. I retreated backwards, not daring to turn my back, I felt something hard against my back, startled I turned around, it was just a wale. I took a deep breath and leaned against it. A lively red colored rose sat in the far corner. I let out a shrill of fear at the sight. No…no!

"One two...I'm coming for you" a voice sang softly, "three four...your life's a bore." it continued, my heart was pumping.

"Five six I took my pick" it sang louder, my chest was rising and falling fast, my hands unable to stop shaking.

"Seven eight don't be late." it rang. I held my breath praying it would miss me.

"Nine ten never breathe again." I could hear it's voice itching nearer.

No. It's just a movie. It can't be real! It isn't real! I looked around b searching for a possible escape, but the trees made a thick wall. Then it hit me. I had been in this part of the forest…. once...

There was another sharp snap and my lungs failed me again. I let out a shrill followed by a chorus of pleading no's. It was getting nearer. I dropped to my knees; tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I should have listened! I should have listened!" I shrieked begging for mercy. Hundred and hundreds of roses began to pour out the wale, a continuous flood of them streamed out. I howled before a faint white figure covered in red liquid appeared in front of me, big brown pearls staring me in the eyes.

_"You were right, they are real." _a cold voice hissed. Everything turned black. My lungs punctured, my ears tuned out. I was falling at a thousand miles per hour. My head was spinning, then there was nothing.

_3 years prior_  
>"Here you go." I smiled handing out the last of the flyers. It was the last day of the school term, which also mean it was time for my annual party.<p>

"I finished!" I cheered running up to my best friends Sayuri and Dakota.

We exchanged ideas and laughed about the upcoming party. If there's one thing you should know, it's that the three of us were known for this, throwing the biggest bashes there is.

"Look whose there." Dakota scoffed slamming her locker shut, nudging across the hall.

It was the skater kid. If there was anything more important then looks here, it was your reputation, and the kid was a prime example of that. He had short brown hair, big brown eyes, a tanned color skin, flat stomach, and his biggest mistake, his wadrobe. Consisting of and a hoodie; this was the formula for my number one enemy.  
>He picked up one of the flyers off the floor and took a few seconds scanning it. A disapproving smile formed on his lips and he shook his head before disposing of the flyer in the trash.<p>

"What is it York, scared are we?" I smirked flashing a smile his way.

"I don't have time for ignorant people like you who believe in nonsense." he rolled his eyes looking hatefully at us.

"I think you're just scared. You don't know anything about the truth." I spat. He looked at me confused, my cue to keep going. "If...if only you knew." I stuttered closing my eyes. I was a damn good actress.

"What do you mean 'if only I knew'?" he asked his voice getting quieter, he came closer. I gave a secret nod to the girls, they turned to their lockers.

"My whole life...they've followed me...my house...I can't even stand being there! Making fun of it at least...at least it gives me comfort." I replied with soft but sharp tone, a mystery to it with a hit of sadness.

"So you're telling me lives like In horror movies are real?" he inquired like It was the most stupid thing in the world.

"I don't need you to believe me...but come I'd show you...you can help me." I whispered looking straight at my enemy's eyes with a small tear leading its way down. He must of noticed the sorrow and fear in my voice because he said something York would never say.

"I'll meet you after school Williams." With that he turned and left.

I stood there stunned staring at where he once stood.

"What was that about?" Sayuri asked looking at me wide eyed followed by Dakota.

"I...I." I wiped away my tears. "I...I think…it's time...we mess with York." I giggled snatching a flyer from Dakota, slamming it on one of the lockers.

"You coming?" I asked walking up behind York who was waiting for me by the schools entrance. He nodded slowly and I began the walk.

"You don't have to come..." I trailed off quietly. He just nodded and continued to follow me in silence.  
>I walked up the pathway toward the front door and turned the key. "Well here you are." I smiled softly.<p>

"Alright so... You wanted to show me that..."

"Shhh!" I snapped. "Do you know what you're doing? They...they can hear you! I though you were ...gonna help me." I pouted facing the other direction.

"Ummm sorry?" he suggested quietly.

"Never you mind. We have to wait...the doors upstairs... they rattle." I shuttered wincing at the pretend thought.

"Williams, am I really supposed to believe you?" he asked raising a brow.

"No! But you don't have to keep asking me that!" I yelled angrily facing the door.

"Alright I'm sorry, I just don't get why of all people you chose me." he apologized a smile tugged at my lips. I kept looking the other way.

"I'm sorry I've been the way I am...I just...I" I 'broke down' and tears streamed down my cheeks.

"No, hey it's alright...I'm sorry too...look lets just...let's just start over, is that ok?" he asked a smile in his voice. I turned around and tilted my head sideways.

"I'd like that." I giggled batting my eyelashes. Before he could reply a loud door slam came from upstairs. My eyes grew wide and he swallowed tightly.

"Is that…" I cut him of and pulled him up the stairs. Our steps made a creaking noise; while I held back a hard laugh he held back a face of fright.

"It's usually my room." I whispered waiting for Dakota's signal. Slam! The door swung open. I could tell he was terrified.

"Are we going in?" he gulped edging towards the now open door.

"We could...but it might take a while before they let us out again." I smiled on the inside. That sent him out of his wits.

"How about we just stay down stairs?" he suggested nervously. I nodded sadly and turned the opposite direction.

Phase one complete.

For two weeks straight I had York come over. Each time we planned something worse than the other. Tonight was going to be the biggest prank of all. Hello hall of records.  
>The whole house was adorned in red, pink and white. Valentines Day. Of course this wasn't the big party it was sort of the appetizer for the end of term bash.<br>More then half the people had shown up, yet I was only looking forward to one person.

He walked in wearing a pleaded red and white shirt with black jeans. It was weird to see him without his usual hoodie. He actual looked decent...that was a first. His face lit up when he saw me. I waved him over.

"You look beautiful." he smiled hugging me I returned the compliment and the hug. York had a crush... I turned over to give Sayuri the heads up.

"I sort of um got you something." he blushed shyly.

"Aww you didn't have to" I giggled playfully messing with the collar of his shirt.

"Ya well..." he shrugged nervously and pulled out a small but bright red rose.

"It's so pretty!" I grinned taking it slowly and placing it behind my ear.

"Just like you." he whispered obviously not intending for me to hear. I looked up at him slowly and he was a dark shade of red.

"Your sweet you know that?" I giggled putting an arm around his neck.

"I really like you Hayley." he murmured. He had never said my first name before… I actually liked the way it sounded coming from him…I looked up at him

"I really like..." The whole sound system went off along with the lights. Everyone was panicking and screaming.

"Calm down..." whoever started was cut off by a static noise.

The only light that came was from the living room. I grabbed York's hand and made our way towards the light. The television was on even though the whole hose had a light fugue. It was only white and static until a scene popped on the screen. It was a lonely wale sitting in the middle of a forest. The Ring. It stood still for a while and a girl draped in white climbed out, long black hair in her face. I let out a shrill as she zoomed closer to the screen. York's grip tightened on me and his breath was shaky. Before the scene changed the TV flicked off and the lights and music turned on. Everyone besides us two were gone.

"Hay...Hayley?" he croaked holding on to my waist.

"She's the one who haunts me because I didn't believe." I turned to him crying.

"Hayley it's a movie...she...she isn't real." he assured me but I heard the doubt in his voice. Just then there was a loud shriek that came from upstairs. He turned towards me.

"Run?" he suggested. I nodded and followed his lead and we ran out the house. He held tightly on to my hand as he led me towards the forest. Between his loud breathing I could let out small giggles of laughter. His expression was one to die for. We ran for ten minutes strait until he lost balance and toppled over and I followed.

"What the..." his voice trailed of as he stood up. We were surrounded my trees under the dark sky. We were in front of an old fashioned wale.

"It's where she died." I murmured shaking from head to toe.

"No. She isn't real! Its coincidence!" he shuttered dropping down next to me. I began to rock back and forth. He put his arms around me trying to calm me down.

"She's coming" I sobbed.

"Calm ..." he was caught of. Snap! His eyes flicked towards the trees.

"Who...who's there?" he asked trying to be brave. No answer. Snap!  
>"Show yourself!" he tried to sound stern but it sounded like a plead. Snap!<p>

"She's here." I laughed coldly. He looked at me wide eyed.

"Hayley..." he shook me.

"We're done." I laughed even louder. He began to worry.

"No this is stupid! It's a movie. Horror films don't exist!" he yelled backing away slightly.

"Oh they do. She's here. Don't you feel it?" I asked walking closer to him, he stepped back.

"I loved you." I sobbed hysterically, that kicked him back to reality and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hayles I love you." he promised trying to sooth me.

"Too bad she's gone." I laughed evilly and I widened my eye. He jumped up terrified.

"One two...I'm coming for you" I sang softly walking towards him; he kept retreating.

"Three four...your life's a bore" I sang louder moving even slower towards him.

"Five six I took my pick" I looked straight at him.

"Seven eight don't be late." I cackled, as he kept moving backwards. I flashed him an evil smile.

"Nine ten never breathe again." I finished taking one last step and his last to.

For a brief moment I was ready to pull the plug, calling it all off and start laughing. That's when he stumbled back and leaned over on the edge of the wale.

It all happened in slow motion. He lost balance and reached out for support but just managed to grab hold of the rose in my hair with his fingertips…it fell to the floor. Sorrow washed over him and in less than a second he was gone.

"Ta…Taylor?" I croaked finally out of a trance, walking over to look down the hole, nothing but pitch black. My stomach rumbled, my chest tightened, I felt like throwing up.

"Hayley?" Dakota called coming out from the bushes.

"Where's York?" Sayuri gulped. I took a look down the wale.

"I...I..." I trailed off. My eyes filled with tears and I noticed the rose on the floor. I picked it up slowly but panicked when it withered in my hands, I let it drop immediately.

"Should we call the police?" Sayuri asked shaking. I shook my head.

"Let's go..." I whispered and we ran off.

In the distant I swear I heard a soft humming of the song I had sang a few minutes ago. It must have been my conscience…it had to be. We ran and ran and were steps away to my house when I heard a low but clear voice. It asked only one request, a simple one. If I listened I'd be forgiven. I made the mistake to ignore it. I was never going back there. I put away forever my last hope of forgiveness, which ended my life. _"Pay the price with roses." _

(Ok! So I hope you like it. It was something different and if you don't get it just ask! So I just want to explain the ending. Taylor asked Hayley to return and drop roses down the wale as a token of regret and that way he would forgive her, but she ignored it and never did, that's why he comes back to haunt her. Sad I know but hey it's just a story!)


End file.
